


Faceless Fear

by F3296



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F3296/pseuds/F3296
Summary: The Foot are up to something and when the brothers try to find out what, they bring something back. Strange phenomenon begins in their home and if nothing gets done, it could cost their younger brother's life.(3rd place in the StealthyStories competition for best horror)





	Faceless Fear

_everything, everything, everything.._

_In its right place_

_In its right place_

_Right place_

_There are two colours in my head_

_There are two colours in my head_

_What is that you tried to say?_

_What was that you tried to say?_

_-Radio head, Everything is in it's right place_

* * *

The rain poured down over the building, clanking and pranging on the roof of the apartment in the middle of Manhattan. The lights knocked out from the rain and lightning. The only thing that could be seen was the bright, blue light shining from the third floor window.

Inside, Foot ninja covering all exits, defenses up. In the middle was a circle and within the circle the candles shown the outline of a star. The lights flickered and burned into a blue mist. The sounds of whispers echoed. The Shredder walked up next to the star and watched the smoke dance around in front of his face. It hissed and moaned; it was a warning. He growled.

"We head back. This was a useless attempt." He turned on his heal and headed for the door. The remaining ninja stayed back to make sure the area was secured; the item still settled in the middle of the room.

The sudden crash of broken glass boomed through the flat. The darkness flooding the room, only light was the image of the lightning as it crashed to earth. The light showing glimpses of fighting, shells and green skin fighting against the ninja. The shouts and sounds came to a halt and a sudden light appeared.

Donatello stood with his flash light, shining it over the fallen bodies of the unconscious Foot. Satisfied, he shined over each of their brothers, all squinting away from the light.

"Geez Donnie, get that any closer your gonna make me blind." Raphael complained.

"Sorry." He quickly pulled it away and started looking around the small apartment. Each of the brothers pulled out their own flash lights and shined it around the room.

The main focus was in the living room. It was piled with books and papers. Other then that, no real furniture was in the small flat. Raphael went to the bedroom to find it equally as empty. Leonardo and Donatello went to the books and started to look through them.

"What would they want with an empty apartment and a bunch of old books." Leo said throwing one down, causing the sitting dust to puff up like smoke.

"Intel says that they were hoarding around this place. But for what?" Donnie asked himself, skimming through one of the books. "It would be easier if these books were marked."

Michelangelo wondered around the small apartment for a moment but yelped after tripping over one of the candles. He shined his flashlight down and looked at the implicated star on the floor.

"Guys check this out." He called out. He went down on one knee in the middle of the star. As his brothers crowded around him, he saw the item in the middle of the floor. He tilted his head and made an interested noise. He picked it up.

It was a doll; a faceless doll. It was made from fabric and from the softness of it cotton on the inside. Something intrigued Mikey enough he couldn't put it down. There wasn't anything interesting about it. It lacked any detail but was a blank, copper colored doll. But Mikey couldn't seem to get it out of his hand.

"The hell is this?" Raph asked, taking in the pattern the candles were set and saw the thin lines of what looked like salt connecting to each candle.

"It looks like, some spiritual banishing technique." Donnie quipped, bending down to take some samples of the salt on the floor. Leo hummed, looking at his youngest to see him holding the doll.

"What? The Foot thought the doll was possessed?" Mikey jumped lightly and looked up at Leo.

"It doesn't seem like anything else but a doll. And besides, I don't think it's gonna jump up and start killing people." He tried to joke. Leo showed no sign of amusement.

"Well it doesn't look like there is anything here for us until Donnie gets a look see in those books. So let's head back." Leo commanded and headed for the window. They all began to follow with Mikey putting the doll in his belt.

"You're seriously not bringing that thing along are you? It's kinda creepy." Raph mentioned. Mikey shrugged.

"I think it looks cool. It can go with my collection pointless and creepy things." Raph stuck his tongue out and followed Leo and Don with Michelangelo on his tail.

The made it back with ease. Leo, Raph, and Mikey retiring to their rooms. Donatello went to the lab with coffee in hand and sighed. So far he's been through ten of the books he brought back and all they had were long inscriptions written in Latin or another foreign language.

Donnie rubbed his eyes with his palm before pulling open another book. He was about to take a sip of his coffee but stopped.

This book was an instruction book. A book on how to torture. Things from water boarding to castration. All vivid in detail and perfect illustrations.

"Oh my god.." He turned the page and it was more tortures, ways of psychological damage and physical fatigue. Explaining ways to rape and sodomize and how to take off parts of the body. He quickly shut the book for his stomach couldn't seem to handle reading on. He sat back, hand over his mouth. What was the Foot doing that they needed information like this? He looked over at the clock on his desk.

 

"3:47 A.M" it read. It was time to go to bed. He shook of the unease he felt and turned off the light and headed to bed. He would deal with this in the morning.

 

* * *

.

The water leaked on the floor from the pipes in his room. The silence, sliced with the quiet pitter patter of the droplets. Michelangelo slept with ease, hugging the pillow close to him with Klunk next to his head.

" _Saaaa.."_  A whisper, thin a sharp awakened him from his sleep. Slowly, his eye lids fluttered opened. He moaned as he stretched his hands out passed the pillow and relaxed again, allowing his eyes to shut.

"Five more minutes Leo." He slurred, ready to fall asleep again.

" _Saa.."_ The whispering noise came again. Mikey understood this wasn't his brother. His eyes shot open and pushed himself up on his hip.

He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Although he couldn't see anything, he felt there was something in the room.

"Hello?" He called out quietly, not wanting to be too loud to wake up his family. He waited for a response but was given nothing. The sound of the dripping water stopped. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard.

He panicked, and reached his hand over to the bed side table that had his lamp. When he flicked it on, the light was illuminated and showed his empty room. His panic was beginning to settle, taking a few calming breaths.

His lamp began to flicker, growing brighter then dimmer. Mikey turned his head as he watched the bulb come to life then died down. Soon, the loud crack went through the air. The bulb going out. He tried to steady his breathing, suddenly feeling cold. His body grew dreadfully still as he felt something on his cheek.

Something that felt just like breath.

* * *

_**A/N: Hmm. A horror story. Definitely trying to expand my comfort zone. Tell me what you guys think so far!** _

_**Update: I am starting to move some of my stories over to AO3 since it seems that it has more activity than FF does!** _


End file.
